True Love
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny is best friends with Tawni Hart, but when she doesnt come to pick Sonny up, Sonny has to phone an unlikly friend for help. What do you think happens? Do you think he is the usual jerk, or is he actually nice to Sonny? Read and find out. AU
1. Bad day?

One day, Sonny was waiting in her small two bedroom apartment for Tawni, her one year long best friend came to pick her up for work that day. Tawni has been late in the past, but not this late. This was crazy! Why was she so late! Sonny knew traffic was busy, of course, but not this bad. It was nine in the morning. All the traffic should be gone by now.

A few minutes later Sonny got tired of waiting and she took out her cell phone, started to look for Tawni's contact, when she found it she clicked it and pressed talk. Sonny waited until she picked up, it only took two rings.

"What do you want Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Where are you? I have been waiting here for like almost twenty minutes!" Sonny yelled.

"I told you, I wasn't picking you up anymore. I was tired of you always critizing me because I was a little late. I am already at the studio, and Marshal is almost ready to start rehearsal, I would hurry if I was you." Tawni with all her glory hung up after she said what she had to say.

"Tawni! My mom took my car!" Sonny yelled into the phone, but there was no response. "Shit." She murmured. She looked through her contacts, and saw the one she was sure hadn't even left yet, and had a car, but they didn't really like each other. After a few moments of deciding which would be better, skipping work, or catching a ride with Chad, she chose Chad.

"Hello, Sonny. What can I do for you this fine morning?" Chad asked, into the phone.

"I need a ride…" Sonny could barely make it out. "Tawni decided she wouldn't pick me up anymore, and I totally forgot, and my mom has my car, so I am kind of stranded right now and I cant miss a day of rehearsal."

"You are finally calling me for my help. I need to hear the words Sonny." Chad smirked. Sonny could hear the smirk through the phone, with all his ego coming with it.

Sonny sighed. "Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, I call up on you in my time of need. I, Sonny Allison Monroe needs a car ride from you to the Studio. Will the awesome, and hottest actor in Hollywood please grant me this wish?" Sonny said stubbornly. Even though she did believe he was hot, and awesome, she would just never say that to him and mean it.

"It feels so good to hear someone besides myself say that!" Chad enthused.

"Well will you?" Sonny asked growing annoyed.

"Sure. I will be there in ten. Or five, depending on how much I want to see your big brown eyes. Yeah, so I will be there in five." Chad said cutely. That made Sonny's heart fall, even though she knew he was only faking it. He would never go for a girl like Sonny. He dates girls like Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, and all those girls, not Sonny Monroe. She wasn't his type… or was she?

Sonny was waiting outside the doors, when Chad pulled into the parking lot. He got out of his car and opened the opposite door for Sonny. She felt her face burn up, from blushing so much. Chad got into his driver's seat, and looked at Sonny.

He whispered into her ear, "Why are you blushing so much?" He asked. Sonny could feel her heart swell with the way he gently spoke into her ear. "Is it because I am so handsome, and hot?" Any smile that was on her face right now was officially gone. That was the reason they could never be together. He was self centered, and rude, he had the ego the size of a hippo, and even bigger!

"Just take me to the studio before I tuck and role out of this car." Sonny complained. Chad looked away from her, as his heart sank with sadness. He started the car again, and started to drive. He got out of the apartment parking spot and onto the road. He kept looking at her, she was sitting arms crossed slouching on the seat. She made it so hard for him to not love her. She was, innocent, calm, nice, cute, amazing, perfect, loving, and even more. He couldn't stop looking at her slim figure, looking so innocent, not knowing that with everything she had was breaking his heart.

"Sonny…" Chad started unsure of where to go with this speech he was trying to say. She looked over at him, the smug look on her face still bothered him. "Sonny I know you think I am a jerk and all that but that is only one side of me. I am so much different when I am at home. I sit back and relax, I believe it or not watch your show. I am so different. You only see that Chad Dylan Cooper, not just Chad." She looked away, thinking that he was lying to her just to get her heart then break it.

"Sonny I know what you are thinking, 'Ohh who does he think he is trying to fool? Not me. I know what he is thinking. He will get my heart then when I have completely fallen in love with him snap it in half and never speak to me again,' But that isn't what will happen. I am not the 'Hollywood Heartthrob' everyone makes me out to be. Sure I may be one when I am Chad Dylan Cooper, but not when I am at home, and just relaxing before I have to be the ass everyone wants me to be." Chad said.

Sonny started to change her facial appearance. Now she looked understanding. "Then why don't you show everyone the real Chad?"

"Because, I am supposed to be the guy who has the biggest ego in the world, the hottest guy in the world, and so many other things. They expect that of me everyday, it's like if I do something nice I am busted. I cant be nice in public." Chad explained.

"There is nothing that you cant to." Sonny said.

Chad looked at her confused, after a could moments he smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you Sonny." She smiled back to him.

The rest of the drive there was silent, having said everything they wanted too.

When Chad drove into the studio parking spots, he got out and opened the door for Sonny. She smiled and stepped out. She walked into the studio, turning in the opposite direction Chad, did. She went to where her cast mates always hung out before they had to begin rehearsal. Tawni was waiting right by the wall when Sonny came in. She jumped out in front of her, and Sonny screamed.

"Tawni! What was that for?" Sonny yelled. She tried to calm her racing heart.

"What is going on with you and Chad?" Tawni asked getting right to the point.

"Nothing is going on between us Tawni. He gave me a ride here when somebody not naming names, (Tawni) wouldn't. We are just friends, Tawni." Sonny explained.

"No, you and Chad are not friends. He is just using you to get something he wants. Trust me. I dated him before, though I was only a young little girl but I know what he plans. He is a ass who basically uses girls for his own personal needs. And obviously you are next." Tawni said. "He is your enemy."

"Tawni I don't believe that. He told me stuff that no one else knows. Not even his cast members. I think he is actually making an effort here." Sonny said.

"Fine, but when your heart gets broken don't come crying to me." Tawni said, then walking out of the prop house. Chad was walking up the hallway, Tawni said in a annoyed tone of voice, "Chad." He didn't say anything back but nod.

Sonny could see him out of the corner of her eye and walked quickly out to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I um, wanted to make sure you made it here alright." Chad said nervously.

"Uhuh. Now I want the real answer." Sonny said.

Chad sighed. "I came here to tell you I love you. I just realised it today that I do love you. You are the girl I have been looking for my whole life. Sonny Monroe you are the girl for me, I just may not be the guy for you and I am totally fine with that." Chad said emotionally.

Sonny couldn't even speak with all the shock and confusion that was going through her head right now. She kept repeatedly shaking her head. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Why are you shaking you head Sonny? I just poured my heart out to you and I don't get a single word?" Chad asked annoyingly.

"I don't know what to say, Chad." Sonny said.

"A simple yes or no would work." Chad said.

"I don't think I love you back though Chad. I am sorry." Sonny said, as at tear came to her eye. "I mean it hasn't come into check yet for who I love. I am sorry, maybe later."

Chad was looking down from depression. He looked back up to Sonny, because she lifted his chin, and she kissed him on the cheek. And then right now she realised that she did in fact love him. Then carefully she planted a kiss on his lips. He immediately responded to the kiss with another kiss.

"Yes." She smiled. He kissed her back, while she kissed him back. But once they broke apart, they couldn't stop touching. They just starred into each other's eyes, and wouldn't stop. Is that was true love was supposed to look like? Or was that all just the beginning?


	2. Gone Missing?

Once Sonny was done talking-or kissing Chad she went back into the prop house. Nico and Grady were standing right at the door way, in perfect few of where they were kissing. Sonny's entire face turned red. She looked down, then back up at them and smiled her big white smile.

"Why were you kissing Chad?" Nico asked finally.

"What are you talking about? Me kissing Chad? Are you sure? I wasn't kissing him. He just had something on his lips and I took it off for him." Sonny explained.

"Uhuh, sure. With your lips?" Nico asked. "Sure." Sonny said, realising that what she said did not make any sense.

"Are you dating Chad, Sonny?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if this would be dating yet. Yes he poured his heart out to be, telling me he loved me with all his heart, and I told him I loved him back and we kissed, but I don't know." Sonny said.

"Are you being romantic with him, Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Yes! Ok, Nico? You are like really irritating me right now. Gosh! Just stop, ok? Sure, what the hell I am dating the so called 'Enemy' Is it really that big of a deal?" Sonny asked.

"Obviously, Sonny you don't know how big of a deal it is right now! As a group voting, me and Grady both vote you to break up with him and we may never speak of this ever again." Nico purposed.

"No! I am not listening to you Nico! You are not the boss of me. I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want, got it? You are not the boss of me! Now screw off!" Sonny yelled.

"I will not be talked to in that tone Sonny." Nico said. Grady walked in front of Nico trying to calm him.

"And I will not care? Nico screw off, and don't talk to me ever again!" Sonny yelled, then ran out of the prop house. She ran as far as she could before she stopped right in front of Chad. He looked at Sonny confusedly.

"Sonny is everything ok? Why are you crying?" Chad asked. Sonny wouldn't answer. She didn't want him to get involved with something that was all about him. Doesn't make sense. "Sonny I want you to answer me. Tell me what is the matter."

Sonny shook her head.

"Sonny, you don't want me to get mad do you? Tell me what is on your mind. I wont judge you, I promise. You can trust me, honey." Chad said. He shuttered at the word, 'Honey' when he said it. He never really said that before. He didn't even know if they were ready for the word yet.

Sonny shook her head again. "I don't want to tell you, Chad."

"Sonny I am not trying to be mean here, but I am going to tell you this one last time. Tell me what is on your mind, then you we don't have to talk about this ever again. I promise." Chad said.

"No! Chad I don't have to tell you anything, got it? I am not telling you this, because I don't want to! Got it? I am not telling you a single thing!" Sonny yelled officially annoyed.

"Whatever, Sonny." Chad yelled. "I thought that when two people are dating they tell each other stuff. But maybe I was wrong. No I was. Because I started dating _you_." Chad said harshly.

"Chad if you knew why I didn't want to tell you, you wouldn't be saying stuff like this to me. I-I am-I- never mind. You don't deserve to hear anything I have to say." Sonny said, tears now pouring down her cheeks. "I thought you were different when you confessed your love to me. I thought that you changed. But I can see that I was wrong. Don't _ever _talk to me ever, _ever talk to me again!" _

_Chad looked at her, as if he just made the worst mistake in the world. And he did. _

_Before walking away, Sonny looked up at him. Her mascara, and eye liner running down her face, she didn't care anymore. _

"_I stood up for you. I told Nico that you weren't the 'Enemy' that you changed. But I can see now that I was wrong. I wish I never wasted my time with you. For the longest time all I have done was think about you. Now look at this!" Sonny walked away from him not leaving any time for him to say a thing. Chad watched her walk away. Her maxi dress trailing behind her. He didn't know why he did it, but he always drove the things, or people that he loved most away. Why did he have to be such a jerk? _

_Once Sonny was sure that Chad couldn't see her anymore, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if she tripped over her dress. She ran until she couldn't breathe. She got as far as three blocks away from the studio. She rested at a tree. Happy there was shade. Sonny put her face between her legs and continued to cry. What happened to the best day in her life, turning into hell? Sonny cried until she couldn't anymore. Sure that she had no more tears in her body she got up, and started to walk back to the studio. There was like ten people outside of the studio searching for her. Sonny watched as all of them ran around the buildings. She felt bad for them, because while she was crying, they were searching, and probably questioning everyone in the studio of her whereabouts. Sonny walked gently, and slowly up to the building. She saw Tawni, and Tawni saw her. She ran as fast as she could over to Sonny. It took along the lines of three seconds for Tawni to get to Sonny. _

"_Where the hell where you?" Tawni yelled. "You don't see that every single person is out looking for you! Everyone has been looking for almost a half an hour! We even got the Mackenzie falls' cast to help look for you!" Tawni yelled. _

"_I am sorry Tawni. I couldn't stay here for a reason." Sonny cried again. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she still did have tears in her body. _

"_I know what happened Sonny. And maybe I was being a little insensitive, when you told me you wanted to be with Chad. I am your best friend, so I should be there to support you when your relationships are going to end horrible." Tawni apologized. _

"_It's ok Tawni." Sonny said. "Wait, Chad is looking for me too?" Sonny asked. Sonny looked around and she saw him sitting by a tree, he had his head in his knees. It looked as if he was crying. Sonny looked at Tawni, and she motioned for Sonny to go. Sonny walked over to where he was sitting. _

_He looked up when he heard the heals of Sonny's shoes walk up to him. He looked a little bit surprised, shocked, a little disbelief too, but mostly relief. He motioned for Sonny to sit down. But she refused without saying anything. _

"_I was so worried." Chad said, once he figured out that Sonny wasn't going to say anything. _

"_I wonder why." Sonny said sarcastically. _

"_I am so sorry. I know that our little fight made you run. I was being stupid. I was overreacting." Chad explained. Sonny looked annoyed so he stopped talking. _

"_I know Chad. I know that you don't know why you would say something like that. I have heard the speech before, and I don't want to hear it again. I know you mean well, but really I don't want to get hurt. And being with you makes that happen then maybe I shouldn't be with you. I am sorry Chad. But, you don't get no second chance. I know how worried you were for me, and how much you love me. But that doesn't change the fact." Sonny told him sadly. He didn't say anything back, he just nodded. Sonny walked away, and headed back to Tawni. She smiled. But Sonny didn't smile. She hugged onto Tawni and started to cry. _

"_I don't know why I did it Tawni! He made me feel happy! Why did I make the stupid mistake to stop our relationship?" Sonny asked crying into Tawni's shoulder. _

"_I don't know Sonny. People make some stupid decisions sometimes. We just have to deal with it, and get it over with. Everything works out in the end, you should know that, Sonny." Tawni said. _

"_I guess. But it is always me making the stupid decisions. And now I just told the man I love that I didn't want to be with him! I made the worst decision I have ever made in my life!" Sonny bawled. _

"_Ok, seriously? I think I have heard just about enough about this already. So just be your perky self again and we will all be happy again." Tawni demanded. _

"_Tawni! I am sad, live with it! Now. I don't want to fight with you mostly because I am not happy with Nico, and I broke up with Chad, and I don't want to lose another friend. Trust me, I really don't." Sonny cried. _


	3. Sadness

The next day went by very slowly for Sonny. Chad wouldn't even think of talking to her. Whenever Sonny walked up to him, he would stop what he was doing, look at her for a little while then he would turn around and go the other direction. Sonny hurt him, and she knew that. Why did she have to push away the people that meant the most to her?

Sonny got home at around 4:30, after work. She quickly ascended the stairs, and walked down the long hallway to her room. Once she finally reached it, she unlocked the door and walked in. Her mom was already making supper when she walked in, and was slightly startled. She didn't expect her mom to be home so early.

"Mom! You startled me. What are you doing home so early?" Sonny asked, putting her hand to her heart, trying to get her normal heart rate back.

"I came home early. When you walked in, you looked stressed. Is everything ok?" Connie asked, putting the knife down that she was currently using, and came to sit down by her daughter.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a long day." Sonny implied.

"Are you sure that is all?" Connie asked.

"Yep. I am going to lay down for a while before supper. I need a rest, I have been on the go all day. Barely any breaks." Ok, so that was a little lie, but she didn't want to tell her mother about Chad.

"Ok honey, I will call you when supper is ready." Connie said, as she walked back into the kitchen. Sonny sighed and walked into her room, before sitting on her bed with her cell phone in her hand.

After a moment of just thinking, Sonny went into her caller list, and pressed Tawni and put her phone up to her ear waiting for Tawni to pick up.

"Hello?" Tawni asked after the second ring.

"Hey. No caller ID anymore?" Sonny asked starting the conversation off with something simple.

"Nope. I couldn't afford it, says my mother. What's up?" Tawni asked. "And don't say nothing, because you wouldn't be phoning right now if nothing was up. Spill it girl!"

"Chad wouldn't even talk to me today. I am really worried. I mean we usually have a fine, fine, good, good fight but today-nothing. I am really worried Tawni. Do you think he is still upset over my little break up thing a couple days ago?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Sonny I don't enjoy going into his mind. Give him a little space. He will eventually come around, You'll see." Tawni smiled.

"Thanks Tawn. Well I will see you tomorrow. I am going to have a little rest before supper. I am really worked up, and stressed today. I need a break!" Sonny said.

"Ok, girl. See you tomorrow. Want me to pick you up, since Chad wont pick you up anymore?" Tawni asked.

"Sure, I will phone you tomorrow if anything is changed. Bye, Tawn!" Sonny said, then pushed the end call button.

Before closing her eyes, Sonny's phone ringed. It was Chad. She immediately pushed the TALK button. "Chad? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me." Chad said simply.

"You wouldn't talk to me today…" Sonny started. She was unsure of where to take this conversation.

"I am sure you know why Sonny." Chad remarked coldly.

"So that-this is what you phoned me for. To fight? If so, I don't want to talk anymore." Sonny said just as coldly as Chad.

"Fine, I grant your wish. Because you will never speak to me again…" Chad said as the line went dead on Sonny's side.

"Chad wait! I'm sorry!" But there was no response because he hung up on her.

Sonny sighed, and gently closed her eye lids. She fell into a deep, sleep…until Connie called her for dinner. "Sonny! Time for dinner." Sonny's eyes opened quickly, and she looked at her clock. It was almost seven. She slept for almost two hours! Wow.

"Coming, Mom!" Sonny answered, getting out of her bed and running out the door. Everything smelt so good! "Wow, mom. This looks and smells great. I am well not really impressed, I know you could do something so perfect as this, but wow!"

"What got you in a good mood?" Connie asked.

"I had a sleep. Not that anything that happened before I went to sleep was any good." Sonny tried to put her hand to her mouth but it was too late. Everything she just said slipped out.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked.

"It's nothing mom." Sonny said quickly.

"Are you sure. Honey you arent very persuasive." Connie said.

"Yes, mom I am sure. Now can we just eat. I am getting in a bad mood again. I ahte being in a bad mood, and I hate fighting with you!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny what has gotten into you!" Connie yelled.

"Chad. Chad has gotten into me." Sonny said calmly.

"What do you mean honey?" Connie asked.

"Nothing mom. I am not hungry anymore. I need to get out of this apartment. Don't wait up for me." Sonny said, getting up from her seat and walking out of the apartment grabbing her purse, jacket and keys.

Sonny ran down the stairs, and ran out of the door going for her car. She got in, and started crying. Sonny started the car, while crying and drove to Chad's house.

When she got there, she turned off her car and walked up the steps, knocking on the door. His little sister-Carly- opened the door, and smiled.

"Why are you crying Sonny? Do you wanna speak with Chad?" Carly asked, and directed Sonny into the house. "Just go to the living room. I will get Chad for you." Carly ran up the stairs, and Chad came walking down the stairs a couple minutes after.

"Sonny, what are you doing here? And why are you crying. Come on lets go up to my room. I don't want my family to hear what I have to say to you right now." Chad directed Sonny up the stairs. Then she went into his room and sat on his bed. He sat in his chair across the room. "What are you doing here, and why are you crying?" Chad asked, keeping his temper. For a while.

"Chad I wonder why I am here, and why I am crying. That is a stupid question. I thought you were smart enough to figure that part out for yourself!" Sonny said, angrily.

"I thought that when I said, 'your wish is granted, you will never speak to me again' gave you a hint. I wasn't kidding Sonny. I was being serious." Chad said.

"Chad I didn't come here to fight with you. I wanted to have a civilized conversation. But now I have came to the conclusion that, that was a mistake!" Sonny yelled. She was sure his parents, and Carly could hear them from downstairs.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Chad yelled, finally.

"Yeah, why don't I? Since you obviously don't want to talk to me like a grown-up anymore. I am doing nothing here, but make myself more mad!" Sonny yelled.

"Then leave! It isn't a hard concept. I don't want you hear, my family doesn't want you here. So why are you still here?" Chad yelled.

Sonny was hurt with his comment. "Fine, then I will just leave." Sonny said softly trying to hide the tears that were falling. Chad stood up, and tried to stop her, but she ran out the door and down the stairs. Chad hit his bedside table out of anger. Sonny ran down the stairs and out the door without looking behind her, she knew Chad was watching her run.

Sonny got in her car, but she didn't start it yet. She just cried. She could see Chad standing out his door, watching her. She then started the car and drove away.

Chad felt horrible for what he said to her. He never meant for it to end like that. But, now that it did, maybe he wouldn't have to hear her voice, the voice that made him feel bad for being a jerk to her.

Sonny drove, she didn't know where she was going though.. She just drove and drove and drove. Quickly enough she ended up at a gas station to get gas, as she was running low. After that it was almost nine, so she decided to take the long drive back home. She was on the other side of Hollywood, and it would take like an hour to get back, so she would get home hopefully when her mom was sleeping.

Sonny drove through the dark streets, passing houses, beaches, and all that. Finally about an hour in a half, two hours later-she drove slow- she parked in the parking lot. Turned off her car and walked into the lobby. Sonny climbed all the stairs and went down the hall to her apartment. She opened the door, and walked in. Luckily for Sonny, her mom was sleeping, so Sonny quietly walked into her room, and turned off the light. She got into her PJ's and got into bed. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep in the matter of seconds.


End file.
